Professor Burnet/Games/PDR
When starting the game :"So you're the new researcher? I appreciate you coming along. I'm Burnet! I research dreams. As part of that research, I'm investigating a certain place. I'm really fascinated by something I saw there--the mystery Pokémon!" :"So! I want you to help me with my research! Whatcha think? Try tapping on the device in your hand." ::Start Search: Basic Extension: "OK! Now we're ready. Let's be on our way!" * When searching for the first time :"Hee hee! So, whatcha think? I had you dive right in without an explanation, but... right now, you're looking at the space between dreams and reality. It's called the Interdream Zone. Let's start by having a look around!" :"So, you see a fluffy object floating there like a cloud, right? That's a Dream Cloud! They materialize in different cycles and create energy. And what I'd like you to help me with is collecting that energy! I want you to gather the Dream Orbs made by the Dream Clouds. So, whatcha think? I'll tell you how to gather them... Could you align the crosshairs with a cloud in the center of the screen? When a cloud is in your sights, press Ⓐ!" :"Well, how about that? You're amazing! That Beam isn't exactly easy to get the hang of, but... not only were you blasting away with ease, but your aim was spot on, too! Can you keep it up and hit the remaining clouds with the Beam? The number of clouds left is next to the cloud icon on the Touch Screen. Oh yeah! The orbs coming from the clouds are called Dream Orbs. To gather them, hit them with the Beam. Use Ⓐ, just like before." :"Could it be? That light might be a Pokémon. Sometimes Pokémon slip into the Interdream Zone. Would you help it out? You have to catch it first. Use Ⓐ to fire the Beam and stall its movement. Then, press Ⓐ repeatedly. Keep hitting it with the Beam until the meter fills up. If you take too much time, it will run away." :"If you catch a Pokémon, I want you to return it to the real world. Could you send the Pokémon you catch to the you trust most?" :"That Pokémon just now! That's it! Wow! Encountering it on your first search is just amazing! THAT is the mystery Pokémon I've been looking for!" :"Great work! I'm so happy to have met you! I really want your help. First, let's collect the Dream Orbs I need for my research! Dream Clouds usually appear at a rate of one every five minutes. They don't form while you're researching, though. So visit the Interdream Zone after many Dream Clouds have appeared. So, whatcha think? I'll be counting on you from here out." * When only 1 Dream Cloud appear in a search :"Dream Clouds appear to generate more energy when in a big cluster. Maybe you should search when many clouds have appeared. When there aren't many clouds, they don't leave as many Dream Orbs. Patience is important. Take it easy. This should feel like a leisurely stroll in the Unova region. Take some time between searches." * After selecting "Next search" :"Thanks for all your hard work" :"My inventions haven't been well received by the researchers..." :"It seems something about my devices is always a little odd." * After clearing a search :"Welcome back!" ::Any of the followings :"Are you used to operating the device now? To catch a Pokémon, fire the Beam with Ⓐ and hit it. Then, press Ⓐ, and keep hitting it with the Beam." :"Thanks for the hard work! Are you making sure to eat?" :"Dreams can lead to breakthroughs and discoveries sometimes. Maybe dreams are important because the reins are taken off the cerebrum." :"I feel good leaving those Pokémon with a Trainer that you trust! Have you tried sending them research data yet? I can't wait to hear about the adventures those Pokémon have." :"I think I'll have a little ice cream to cool my head... Ice cream... That ice-cream cone Fennel brought was sure delicious." :"Your friend is in the Unova region, right? I hear there's a Gym Leader there called Roxie, and she's really tough! But I guess when it comes down to it, I'm a researcher, not a battler!" :"If you encounter a quick Pokémon, use the Dragnet Charge. It slows them down so they're easier to catch." :"The Dream Orbs you're gathering are vital to my research. They're a sample from the Interdream Zone. Thanks for always gathering them. It's a big help!" :"At the current Visoscope level, all of the Dream Clouds will appear... in the time it takes for the sun to look like it has moved 30 degrees. So, in about 120 minutes!" :"Thanks for all your efforts!" ::Any of the followings :"Hold down Ⓐ to fire the Beam in rapid succession." :"It's nice of you to work so hard, but make sure to get lots of sleep!" :"I'm shocked how much my research has progressed since you arrived!" :"Are dreams just noise? Or do they have a vital meaning for us?" :"I really want some fresh air. Maybe I'll go for a walk." :"Could people and Pokémon dream to process strange experiences? Or do we dream because sleep puts the brain in a special state? There are still many mysteries." :"Are you using support items? They make it much easier to catch Pokémon, so try them out!" :"When I counted them, I found out that you gathered... Dream Orbs! Thanks for bringing me so many!" :"My research is moving along! Science isn't about the absolute... it's about always moving forward into the next phase! That's why it's endlessly fascinating." * ??? :"Thanks for all your efforts!" :"I'm working on an extension for catching Therian Forme Pokémon... Development is moving right along. I'm over halfway done!" :"Welcome back!" :"Thanks to you, the Eureka Extension β is almost done! I'm making my final adjustments. I can't wait to see how it turns out!" * When selecting the Development Lab (first time) :"I want to upgrade the device you're using, but I need Dream Orbs. I will be able to make more progress if I have a lot, so keep 'em coming!" * After making a selection :"For that I will need Dream Orbs. OK?" ::YES: "OK! Just leave it to me!" * After any upgrades :"Now, everything is ready to go! Anything else you're interested in?" * When selecting Development Lab (subsequent times) :"Whatcha think? Want to try out one of the inventions I'm developing?" * When Retrieval Extension is unlocked :"Thanks to you my research is moving along nicely. And I completed a new extension! The makes it easier to find Pokémon. If you'd like, use it the next time you go out on a search." * When Eureka Extension α is unlocked :"Thanks to you, I finally finished this extension! With this, you will be able to find the mystery Pokémon! I want you to do your best and catch it! If anyone can catch a Pokémon no one has caught before, it's you! I believe in you!" * After catching Tornadus :"I never would have guessed that the mystery Pokémon was ! I just did a lot of research on that Tornadus... The reason it looks different than it does in the real world is... it changed its Forme to match its environment. I'll call this Forme... Therian Forme! Those other two Pokémon I saw... they must have been Therian Forme and . I'll get to work on extensions that will let you meet those two. I'll need lots of Dream Orbs, but you're here, so I'm not worried! I'm counting on you! Keep up the good work!" * When Dowsing Extension is unlocked :"An idea pooped into my head as I was watching you work. I made this new extension. The reacts to Pokémon that are holding items. Try it out the next time you go out to search." * When Eureka Extension β is unlocked :"I completed the extension! With this, you should be able to find a Therian Forme Pokémon. You caught Tornadus, so I'm sure you'll succeed this time, too! Good luck!" * When Eureka Extension γ is unlocked :"The extension is ready! If you search with this, the identities of all the Therian Forme Pokémon... will finally be clear. I really want you to catch it, but don't do anything crazy. I don't want you to get hurt! I mean... You're the only one here who is a decent shot with that Beam. Kidding...kidding. Sentimental stuff makes me a little embarrassed. I mean, you're one of my teammates, and you're very important to me. OK. I'm counting on you! See you when you get back!" * After catching Thundurus :"I knew you could do it! What you just caught now is Therian Forme Thundurus. What a foreboding appearance! How wonderful! I'm sure researching Therian Forme Pokémon is important. It'll be a big part of unlocking the mysteries of the Interdream Zone. I'm working on an extension to find Landorus, but I need Dream Orbs. I'm counting on you!" * After catching Landorus :"Welcome back! Thank you so much! Excellent work! Therian Forme Landorus! I can barely take my eyes off it. What's more, researching these three Pokémon will not only... teach us much about the Interdream Zone... it will also shed light on many mysteries in the real world as well. It might change everything we know about dreams and reality. What you found for me may be a clue about a new dimension. This is a discovery for the history books. My research is going to get even more interesting. You've really gone above and beyond for me... but I'd be really happy if you'd come help when you have a little time... like during breaks from your research or something like that. I mean, no other researchers have instincts as good as yours. Whatcha think? Hee hee. I can't wait to see what you'll help me discover next!" * When Simulator α, Simulator β, and Simulator γ are unlocked :"I've been waiting for you. I came up with something neat... new simulators! I made them so we can research the traits of Tornadus and the others. If you'd like, use them like you'd use any other search extension. They need a lot of Dream Orbs to operate, though!" * When Temporal Extension is unlocked :"I had a sudden breakthrough and developed a new extension! It's called the Temporal Extension! Give it a try if you'd like!" * When Spatial Extension is unlocked :"I made a new extension between other projects. It's called the Spatial Extension! If you're interested, test it out." * When Renegade Extension is unlocked :"I made a strange extension. It's called the Renegade Extension! Its theme is alternate worlds! Give it a try!" * When Rainbow Extension is unlocked :"The Rainbow Extension is ready. Something good might happen! If you'd like, try it next time!" * When Diving Extension is unlocked :"I was inspired by the calm and by the rage of the sea. So I made the Diving Extension. Try it out next time." * When Special Extension A is unlocked :"The Special Extension A is ready to go!" :"I made it when the idea popped into my head while playing with magnets." :"If you'd like, give it a try." * When Special Extension B is unlocked :"When I was cleaning my drawer, I found the Special Extension B." :"I made this extension a while ago, but if you want to, give it a try." * When Special Extension C is unlocked :"Hey, guess what? I just found the Special Extension C." :"I think I might've been researching the rotation of the planet at the time." :"If you'd like, try it during your next search." * Records :''"These are the records of your work! Whatcha think about that?